Leviathan
Foehn Revolt |role = Siege |useguns = 2x drones with plasma cannons |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = * 1500 (Leviathan) * 300 (drones) |armortype = * Heavy (Leviathan) * Light Aircraft (drones) |speed = * 3; 5 when boosted (Leviathan) * 30 (jet) (drones) |turn = * 1 (Leviathan) * 100 (drones) |sight = 9 (Leviathan) |cost = * $2800 (Leviathan) * (drones) |time = 1:21 (base 1:41) |multiplier = 0.8 |produced = Foehn Naval Shipyard |req = * Cyberkernel Expansion * Cloud Piercer Expansion * Nanofiber Loom Expansion |groundattack = * (Leviathan) * (drones) |cooldown = 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) (drones) |range = * 23 (Leviathan) * 4, radius 2 (drones) |ability = * Releases nanoids to repair itself at the rate of 15 hit points per second when its hit points are lower than 50% ** Nanoid self-repairs are more effective if the Leviathan is stationary * Affected by Nanocharge |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower (drones) * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Leviathan drones * The Leviathan drones have 3 ammunition and takes 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) to reload once it returns to the Leviathan * Destroyed Leviathan drones are automatically replaced after 320 frames (21.3 in-game seconds) |artist = * ONEX (unit voxel) * MadHQ (Leviathan drone) * 起个名字用N年 (Leviathan unit model) * Nooze (cameo) }} The Leviathan is the Foehn navy's capital ship. It carries two drones that bombards enemies from afar with plasma cannons. Unlike any of the other capital ships, the Leviathan can move faster when supported with Spinblades and releases nanoids to repair itself when damaged. It can also make use of Last Bastion's Nanocharge to improve its self-repair capability and also repair nearby ships. Official description The legendary majestic sea monstrosity that is the Leviathan takes form as the capital ship of the Foehn Revolt. Combining the best features of an Allied Aircraft Carrier and the Soviet Dreadnought, this massive ship houses two large attack drones under its deck, which when released will begin bombardment of the enemy position with numerous destructive plasma bombs. While these attack drones can be shot down and have a very limited range, meaning that they have to reach their target first, most of the targets it will manage to land its attack on will not survive the explosion. The incredible firepower is not the only feature that makes the Leviathan stand out from the capital ships seen on the world's seas. With what is definitely the largest windspin engine, the Leviathan can increase its speeds by two thirds whenever it moves to a position near a Spinblade. It is also equipped with several nanomachine containers, which its crew will release in order to repair the damages done to the ship. Under the Last Bastion's command, those nanoids can be used to repair other units nearby as well, thanks to the Nanocharge.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Leviathan is undeniably the most powerful and toughest capital siege ship in the game. It outclasses the firepower of Dreadnoughts and Reshephs, and its drones surpass the speed and durability of Hornets from Aircraft Carriers. The drones can be shot down, but once the plasma bombs are released, there is no stopping it from detonating. Unlike other capital ships, they benefit from having unique perks. Firstly, like all Foehn naval ships, they gain a speed boost from Spinblades, making the Leviathan the fastest capital ship in the game, encouraging commanders to build Spinblade networks along shorelines where Foehn fleets will travel frequently. Like the Mastodon and Bison Tank, they are equipped with nanomachines which enables it to repair itself faster than the innate self-repair. Last Bastion also benefit of using Nanocharge to drastically improve its repairing capability and also repair nearby friendly ships to full health within seconds, causing any Last Bastion fleet with at least one Leviathan to have extreme survivability. Although these quirks cause the Leviathan to be the most expensive ship in the game, the efficiency of even one Leviathan that has little need to return to base and stay in the front lines makes the price worthwhile. However, the Leviathan shares the same weaknesses as its rivals; despite the drones' durability, sufficient anti-air defenses will prevent any of its drones from dropping its payload to its intended targets. While any lost drones can be replaced, their parent carrier needs a few seconds to replace them. The drones' plasma payload isn't accurate against moving targets. Lastly, it is also the slowest capital ship (along with the Akula Sub) without a nearby Spinblade, leaving it vulnerable to airstrikes, anti-ship vessels and in the case of Epsilon, mind-control. Assessment Behind the scenes * The original voxel of the Leviathan Drone by MadHQ is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here (called Soviet Repair Drone). Trivia * Leviathan is a huge fish referenced in the Bible that eventually become synonymous with large sea monsters or creatures. * In the game files, the Leviathan drone is referred to as "Mosachild". References zh:利维坦母舰 Category:Ships Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Windspin Category:Self Healing